


Corrupted Faith

by Katarina_Claire



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH YOUR MESSED UP SHIT, DAMN TALON, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarina_Claire/pseuds/Katarina_Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Their first encounter with Angela had the team at a loss for words. Everyone saw her beautiful, glowing figure and there was such immense relief that they ceased fire for a second. She was alive. She was going to save them.</p><p>When she turned her staff on them, all hell broke loose."</p><p>(Aka, Angela ain't so merciful anymore.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corrupted Faith

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW, I'm starting another project, but this prompt has been stuck in my head forever.

                Their first encounter with Angela had the team at a loss for words. Everyone saw her beautiful, glowing figure and there was such immense relief that they ceased fire for a split second. She was here. She was alive. She was going to save them. When she turned her staff on them, all hell broke loose. The panic was universal, everyone scrambled for cover. The soothing healing stream that they were used to was replaced with something dark and bleak. No one knew what it would do if I hit them, bu none of them were about to find out.

                Lena gasped for breath, hiding behind a wall with a large bruise forming on her lower back. She had a nice couple of gun-shot wounds in her leg and she was feeling extremely weak. A tiny spider fell at her feet and a light golden fog enveloped her. She breathed a sigh of relief as her pain and weakness seemed to just melt. Glancing up, she saw Amélie hanging from the building across from her.

                “Thanks, luv!”

                The woman nodded and let Lena blink away. Headgear activated, she lined up a shot at Angela. She didn’t aim for her head. She couldn’t. Angela was like a mother to them all. She was the one who pulled her out of the darkness that was Widowmaker. Without Angela, Amélie wouldn’t have been able to escape Talon’s cruel clutches. A headshot just… Amélie didn’t have the guts to just end her like that, not when there were still so many unanswered questions. Instead, she aimed at the woman’s shoulder. She took the shot with a heavy heart. As the bullet pierced her armor and flesh, Angela’s angry snarl intensified. She flew towards the sniper at breakneck speeds. The dark stream from her staff was coming straight for her.

                Amélie screamed as it hit her. Her entire body felt cold again and she felt like she was being drained. Her mind was being taken over by dark thoughts and feelings and she couldn’t physically do anything. It wasn’t until Winston knocked Angela away that the French woman could catch her breath. She grasped her rifle with trembling hands.

                “T-Talon.” Amélie stuttered out, making Winston look at her with concern. “This was Talon’s doing. I’m sure of it.”

                “Of course it was.” Winston adjusted his glasses and put a hand onto his earpiece. “Talon. Draw back. I repeat, draw back.”

* * *

                Back at Gibraltar, the room was silent. Amélie was the center of everyone’s attention. She was a Talon rescue and everyone was looking at her for answers, answers that she wasn’t sure she could give.

                Morrison was the first to speak up. “How did you know it was Talon?”

                It wasn’t Amélie who answered, but Chief Amari. “Isn’t it obvious? Only Talon can corrupt people like that. The real question is: what have they done to her?”

                That was the million dollar question, one that Amélie couldn’t bring herself to answer. It brought back too many memories. Even with Lena beside her, holding her hand, the memories triggered a fear and a kind of desperation that stopped her from giving them any specific details. “They ruin you. I can’t say how, but they take everything about you, everything you love, every hope and dream… They take all of it away in the worst way possible and replace it with whatever they want.”

                Fareeha sat back in her chair. Although the chief kept the stoic look on her face, everyone knew that the loss weighed heavily with her. Her relationship with Angela was no secret. When she went missing, she went through hell, they all did. But knowing that Angela was out there…only to be urned into a weapon against them, it was like pouring salt in the wound. The chief couldn’t be in good shape.

                And then it was time for the hard part. Only he necessary parts of Overwatch were allowed to be present for this talk. Fareeha, Winston, Amélie, Jack, and Lena were the only ones there. He room was stifling. None of them wanted to have this conversation.

                “So what do we do?”

                Again, Jack was the one to break the silence. No one knew what to say in response. Angela was a dear friend. She was their guardian angel. To a lot of the members of Overwatch, she was a mother-figure that they never had.

                “Save her, of course. What else can we do? She was a valuable member of the team and we need her. The world needs her.” Fareeha looked at Jack with a glare, as if daring him to state the alternative. Everyone was thinking about it, but no one seemed to want to say it out loud.

                The silence was deafening.

                “No! Absolutely not!” Lena shrieked, standing and slamming her palms on the conference table. Amélie pulled her back down, hushing her, but her efforts were in vain. “Amélie was like that not too long ago and we saved her. Why should it be any different for Angela?”

                Winston uncomfortably adjusted himself in his chair. “Lena, the difference is that we knew Amélie could be saved. Angela…well, we just don’t know. There was no hesitation when she attacked us.”

                The former Talon agent was silent. She didn’t know what to say. She was, of course, thankful for Overwatch for saving her, but she knew how much pain she’d caused as Widowmaker. The guilt ate at her every day. Nightmares plagued her from Talon’s actions on her and her actions on others. There were days where she wished they’d killed her instead.

                Lena knew what her lover was thinking and she squeezed her hand, trying to pull her out of her thoughts. More calmly, she addressed the table. “Then I think it’s worth trying. If she can be saved, then she should be. Doesn’t she deserve that? After all she’s done for us? If she can’t be saved, then…” Lena bit her lip and teared up, remembering when she had to make the same argument for Amélie.

                “We get rid of her.”

                “Morrison, enough!” Fareeha stood this time. Her right hand was clenched and there was a tense moment where everyone though the commander would get a fist to the face. “If Angela can be saved, then we will save her. If not, we will capture her and figure it out.”

                Technically, Jack was the one who called the shots, but no one was going o argue with Amari in this state. He kept his mouth shut because even he had a soft spot for Angela.

                Everyone just silently nodded in agreement and went their separate ways.

* * *

                Amélie reached her room and collapsed onto the bed, face-first into her pillow. She felt like she’d taken 5 steps back today. Her world was spiraling downwards and she had to hold ono something to stay anchored to reality. She felt a soft hand caress her cheek. Lena. She reached out and desperately gripped her arm tightly.

                “Lena.” The British woman got into the bed and let Amélie cling to her. Bringing Amélie back had been a long, grueling process. It took years to get to where they were now, and she still had a long way to go.

                “I won’t let them kill her, luv. She’s family.”

                “You don’t know, Lena. Talon isn’t stupid. They don’t make the same mistakes twice. Whatever went wrong with me won’t happen to Angela.” Memories kept flooding back into her head. The torture that she endured. The initial chill when she woke up from her physiological adjustment. The pain that she felt during her reconditioning. Every single life that she took weighed her down and it felt like she was drowning. “Even if she can be saved…she may not want to be.”

                Lena took Amélie’s face in her hands and kissed her. She never took the warmth underneath her fingertips for granted. Long gone was the ice-cold blue of Widowmaker. Amélie was warm, alive, and here to stay. Lena appreciated every bit of her and she would never forget the treacherous journey they had to take to make I this far. “I love you, Amélie. While you were Widowmaker, life didn’t feel like it was worth living. I can’t just let Angela go knowing that Fareeha is feeling like that. We’ll save her, luv.” Another kiss. “Just like we did you.”

* * *

                In her room, Fareeha sat on the bed and stared out the window. Months ago, she’d come to terms with Angela’s disappearance. She never thought of it was a death, or a loss, just temporary leave. Overwatch was a lot to handle. They’d lost many fine soldiers because they just couldn’t take the pressure. And when those soldiers left, they were permanently scarred and never lived normal lives again. Fareeha was never surprised when people left. Angela had puzzled her, but what really drew concern was the fact that she was never heard from again.

                Angela had a strong desire to help people. That couldn’t just be stifled. There was no news of her being stationed elsewhere or any life-changing research projects from her. She just disappeared. That’s when she started to panic. She made Jack put everything on hold to look for her. She yelled when things went wrong. When nothing was working, she forced extra training on everyone, including herself. When no news of Angela came up after two months, Fareeha nearly drank herself to death.

                But Jack had pulled her out of it. He got rid of every drop of liquor at the base and forced her to go cold-turkey while still expecting her to conduct her training. It had been an awful time in her life. He showed her no mercy, but in the end, she was thankful for it because she accepted Angela’s disappearance. She and Jack had a new respect for each other because of this, but neither of them talked about it. They were solitary people and, although they acknowledged each other, they didn’t take it any further.

                And now Angela was back. She was back, but she was different. Corrupted. .She wasn’t hers anymore. The woman who had shared a bed with her night after night. The woman who tended her wounds even after a minor training session. The woman who she had promised herself to.

                “Angela, what have they done to you?”

                If Amélie was right about what they’d done, then Fareeha couldn’t imagine what the doctor had gone through. It must have been terrible. Angela was touch, but Talon was on a whole other level. Amélie was all but broken. Angela, if they could get her back, would be the same or worse.

                Head in her hands, Fareeha’s eyes were drawn to the bottle sitting on her desk. Morrison had allowed liquor again shortly after she’d sobered up. She could control herself normally, but now, in this situation, she didn’t want to. The love of her life was being used as a weapon against them. The last thing she wanted to be in control. She wanted to let loose.

                So, for the first time in months, Fareeha drank until she blacked out.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Any and all suggestions are welcome and if you see any mistakes, let me know ASAP!


End file.
